On sera trois, mais
by kedavra666
Summary: FIC TERMINÉE! 7e année des maraudeurs. Lily découvre qu'elle est enceinte de plusieurs mois. Entre les examens, les colères de James, l'écographie et les Mangemorts, que se passeratil?
1. Chapter 1

On sera trois, mais…

James Potter entra comme une furie dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Remus Lupin leva les yeux de son livre alors que Peter Pettigrow sursautait. Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de James, leva les yeux de sa revue porno pour le voir arracher ses rideaux et renverser sa table de chevet. James s'assit et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Sirius tourna nonchalamment la page de sa revue.

-Ce n'est pas brillant, James. Maintenant, tu ne pourras plus inviter Lily dans le dortoir sans qu'on vous voie faire des trucs.

Contre toutes attentes, James se leva et attrapa son ami par le col. Celui-ci lâcha sa revue et mit ses bras autour du poignet de son ami.

-James, j'étouffe, lâche-moi…

-Ne me parle plus de cette salope.

Il le laissa retomber et partit.

Remus fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il claqua la porte.

-Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe.

-Le couvre-feu est passé, je te signale, commenta Peter.

-Je m'en fiche. Je dirai que c'est une tournée d'inspection.

-Depuis quand fais-tu des tournées d'inspection ? questionna Sirius.

Remus ne répondit pas et sortit du dortoir. Il descendit les escaliers et se retrouva dans la salle commune, vide à une heure aussi avancée en période d'examens de fin d'année. Il trouva cependant, dans un fauteuil, une jeune fille aux cheveux plus roux que les Irlandais et aux yeux émeraudes, assise près du feu. Il s'en approcha, reconnaissant Lily Evans, sa collègue Préfète-en-Chef et petite amie de James, que celui-ci venait de traiter de salope. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. Elle leva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers lui.

-Ça va ? demanda-t-il. James est entré dans le dortoir et il avait l'air fâché, alors je suis descendu pour…

Lily éclata en sanglot et le serra dans ses bras. Il frotta doucement son dos en lui chuchotant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

-Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lily ravala ses larmes alors qu'il passait son pouce sur ses joues.

-Je… Et bien, durant les vacances de Pâques… Et bien, tu vas trouver ça idiot, mais j'ai passé un test de grossesse et…

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Non… Ce n'était pas pour ça…

-Et bien il s'est montré positif et… c'est stupide parce que j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte de près de six mois… alors comme on est arrivé… j'ai été l'annoncer à James, tu vois ? Et disons qu'il n'a pas trop bien pris la nouvelle et… il ne veut pas du bébé, Remus… Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants et là… Quand je m'imaginais dans le futur, j'avais trois ou quatre enfants avec un mari et là… J'aurais seulement un enfant sans James… Je ne peux pas m'imaginé ma vie sans lui, Remus…

Remus la serra dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

-Je peux te dire ce que j'en pense ?

Lily hocha la tête.

-Je crois que James est le pire salop du monde. Il t'a fait un enfant et il ne veut pas prendre ses responsabilités. Il est assez responsable pour créer la vie mais pas pour l'assumer. Et en plus, il a couru après toi pendant six ans, et ces six ans ne lui auront servi à rien puisqu'il te plaque. Et tu sais quoi ? Il est hors de question que je te laisse affronter le regard de toutes ses espèces de pies qui se disent des Gryffondor. Alors tu vas venir dormir dans notre dortoir.

-Je ne supporterai pas d'être en permanence dans son dortoir, Remus.

-Qui te dis que je vais le laisser entrer ? Tu sais quoi ? Il ne mérite que le canapé.

Lily sourit et laissa la main de Remus prendre la sienne.

-Tu viens ?

Elle hocha. La tête et se laissa guider jusqu'au dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte et Lily put apercevoir Sirius ranger quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet alors que Peter ajoutait une bûche au chauffage au bois. Sirius leva les yeux, lui sourit et vint la serrer dans ses bras.

-Alors, Flower, ça va ?

-Ouais.

Il la serra plus fort. Sirius jeta un regard à Remus et celui qu'il lui renvoya lui fit clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de poser des questions. Peter lui fit un vague geste de la main et alla se coucher.

-Tiens, tu peux dormir là, fit Remus en pointant le lit à côté de Sirius.

Il savait bien que c'était le lit de James, mais sentir sa présence lui ferait probablement du bien.

-Demain, c'est samedi, alors on se mettra tous les trois dans la salle de bain pour te libérer deux tiroirs. Tu crois en avoir besoin de plus ?

Lily fit non de la tête.

-Je crois que j'ai un vieux chandail qui t'ira peut-être. Attend une seconde.

Il se pencha dans sa valise et en sortit un vieux chandail rouge qu'il devait porter lorsqu'il était en première année. Puis, il sortit un vieux caleçon.

-Il est propre, mais comme tu es dans la chambre de Sirius, c'est plus sécuritaire.

Lily eut un sourire lorsque Remus se prit un oreiller.

-Tu peux aller te changer dans la salle de bain. Prend tout ton temps.

Lily hocha la tête et se dirigea dans la salle de bain. Puis, elle se retourna.

-Pourquoi tu fais autant attention à moi, Remus ? Je suis seulement l'ancienne petite amie de votre meilleur ami…

-Parce que ce n'est pas de ta faute si c'est un connard et que tu as plus besoin de nous que lui.

Elle eut un sourire triste et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Remus se tourna vers Sirius qui avait la bouche grande ouverte et qui regardait la porte comme un idiot.

-Il. a. rompu.

-C'est un connard.

-Comment… Comment peut-on rompre avec une nana aussi intelligente et canon ?

-Demande-le-lui quand tu le verras, parce que moi, je le fais dormir sur le canapé.

-Il… qu'est-ce que…

-Elle est enceinte et il l'a foutu là.

-QUOI !

-Ferme-la, Padfoot, je suis absolument certain qu'elle ne tient pas à ce que tout Gryffondor le sache.

Lily apparut à cet instant précis et Sirius la serra de nouveau contre lui.

-C'est le pire des connards du monde, Lils. Tu es une fille géniale. N'importe quel mec normal et hétéro rêverait que tu lui fasses un bébé. Si tu as besoin d'aide… autant durant que après la grossesse… Si tu veux avoir des pauses de temps en temps… Ou même si tu veux que je t'aide financièrement…

-Je te le ferai savoir, Sirius. Promis.

Sirius la serra dans ses bras, l'embrassa sur la joue et alla se coucher. Il ne ferma pas ses rideaux du côté de Lily. Comme ça, si elle voulait lui parler ou qu'il lui arrivait quelque chose, il démontrait ainsi qu'il était là. Remus prit Lily dans ses bras et la déposa dans son lit.

-S'il y a quoi que ce soit, Sirius et moi sommes là, ok ? Et tu ne te gênes surtout pas. Demain, même si ça chamboulera tout ton horaire d'étude, on ne te réveillera pas.

Lily hocha la tête et s'endormit alors que Remus remontait les couvertures jusqu'à son menton. Le lycanthrope jeta un coup d'œil à son ami. Celui-ci semblait accusé le choc.

-La pauvre chouette. S'il apparaît, je te jure que je le tue.



James entra dans le dortoir et se dirigea systématiquement dans la douche, comme à chaque fois après un long entraînement de Quidditch. Oui, bon, il s'était entraîné de deux à sept heures et ses amis avaient dû s'inquiéter de ne pas le voir entrer, mais il n'avait pas envie de sentir comme son oncle Doyle pour aller étudier à la bibliothèque. Puis, il se rappela que cette séance était prévue avec sa douce et décida qu'il coulerait son année en Potion.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'enlever toute trace de sueur et de crasse, il se dirigea vers son lit et poussa un hurlement qui réveilla tout le dortoir. Remus se leva automatiquement et s'approcha de James, qui se tourna vers lui et la pointa.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ici !

Remus resta calme. Il se contenta de prendre un oreiller et une couverture et de les tendre vers James.

-Si tu veux un conseil, le canapé le plus près du feu est le plus confortable.

James semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un.

-C'est mon lit !

-Non. C'est le sien jusqu'à ce que tu cesses d'être un connard.

James releva l'insulte probablement à un degré plus élevée qu'elle le lui avait lancée et sortit en claquant la porte. Lily éclata en sanglot et Sirius se leva immédiatement pour la serrer dans ses bras.

-Chut, Flower… Il est simplement sous le choc. Tout ira mieux demain.

Lily hocha la tête et s'endormit une heure plus tard, le corps toujours secouer de sanglot. Sirius la coucha sur le lit et fit de même, trop fatigué pour atteindre le sien.



Remus se leva en premier et jeta un regard au lit de James, étonné d'y voir Lily et Sirius qui dormaient paisiblement. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit une douche rapide, avant de finalement retourner dans le dortoir où Sirius s'affairait déjà à trouver un pantalon pour la journée.

-Tu as dormi avec Lils ?

Sirius leva les yeux.

-Oui. Je crois qu'elle en avait besoin.

Instantanément, Remus comprit qu'il l'avait fait pour les bonnes raisons. Pas pour faire enrager James. Pas pour profiter de Lily. Mais vraiment pour consoler sa petite sœur, sans aucunes arrière-pensées.

-Je vais aller me doucher, annonça-t-il.

Il partit. Remus s'approcha de Lily qui dormait toujours et s'assit sur le lit, près des genoux de la jeune femme. Il resta près d'elle quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne s'étire et qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux.

-Salut, marmonna-t-elle.

-Salut. Ça va ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu te sens bien ?

Nouveau hochement.

-Écoute, on va aller déjeuner. Tu veux venir avec nous ?

-Non. Je n'ai pas très faim.

-On te ramènera quelque chose à manger.

Elle hocha la tête. Remus l'embrassa sur le front et Sirius sortit de la salle de bain.

-Buenas mañana, bellissima flora ! Como estas tú hoy ?

Lily eut un vague sourire.

-Je ne parle pas espagnol, Sirius.

-Bien, dans ce cas répète après moi : Yo no hablo español, mi magnifica estrella.

-Yo…

Sirius eut un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu me fais dire ?

-Alors, j'ai dit : Bon matin, ma belle fleur ! Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

-Je vais bien. Un peu mieux qu'hier.

-Un poco mejor, bien !

Lily eut un sourire.

-Ça veut dire un peu mieux. Et ce que je voulais te faire dire, c'est : je ne parle pas espagnol, ma magnifique étoile.

Lily eut un sourire.

-Et bien mon étoile et ma lune, vous voulez bien me laisser dormir ?

Sirius eut un sourire et lui embrassa le front.

-Tout ce que tu voudras, ma fleur.

Il se leva et partit, alors que Remus jetait un sort à la porte et aux fenêtres qui empêcherait James d'entrer dans la pièce.



Lorsque Sirius et Remus revinrent une demi-heure plus tard, ils furent surpris de trouver Lily qui dormait déjà. Sirius allait la réveiller quand Remus le retint par le bras.

-Non. Quand elle dort, elle ne souffre pas.

-Et si elle faisait un cauchemar ?

-Les rêves sont les émotions absorber par notre cerveau qui les laissent évacuer lors du sommeil. Ça lui ferait probablement plus de bien que de mal.

Sirius hocha la tête et s'assit sur son lit.

-Et toi ?

-Moi quoi ? demanda Remus en feignant de ne pas comprendre.

-Comment va Esteban ?

-Il va bien. Sa mère dit qu'il commence à marcher.

-Qui est Esteban ?

Remus se tourna vers Lily qui affichait un sourire fragile. Pas besoin de la faire paniquer.

-C'est le fils d'une amie.

Elle sourit.

-Je vais aller prendre ma douche.

Remus hocha la tête.

-On va partir te chercher quelques vêtements.

-Je ne crois pas qu'ils me seront très utiles. Ma grossesse commence à apparaître et elle ne se gêne pas pour montrer quelle est de question publique, maintenant.

Lily se tourna et montra aux garçons la bosse que formait son ventre. Remus remarqua que le ventre de Lily avait augmenter d'au moins deux centimètres durant la nuit.

-On te passera des vêtements, mais on ira à la literie pour te prendre des jupes et des chemises plus grande. On pourra te passer des capes de l'an passé ou d'il y a trois ans, elles devraient te faire.

Lily eut un sourire et se dirigea vers la douche.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui dis pas que Esteban est…

-La ferme, Black. On fait la course jusqu'à la literie.

Et il partit en courrant.



Lily lisait tranquillement dans son lit, écoutant un morceau de Mozart, la tête de Sirius qui étudiait la Métamorphose sur ses cuisses, lorsqu'elle sentit un étrange coup qui lui donna envie de vomir. Elle se leva en courrant vers la toilette et y vida le contenu de son estomac. Sirius se retrouva en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire derrière elle, lui tenant ses longs cheveux roux, exerçant une petite pression sur son cou.

-Tout va bien se passer, Lily.

-J'ai senti un coup sur mon estomac…

-C'est ton bébé qui bouge. Il a donné un coup de pied assez fort, vers le haut. Ça arrive quand le bébé est un sorcier, fit Remus en entrant dans la salle.

-Comment tu sais ça ?

Remus sourit.

-Ma mère disait que je faisais tout le temps ça quand j'étais petit. Et j'ai lu sur le sujet.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'un mec lirait des trucs du genre volontairement ?

-Parce qu'il n'a rien d'autre à lire à porter de main.

Lily sourit. Sirius tenta de dévier la conversation.

-Alors, ton bébé a bougé ? Voyons s'il reconnaît tonton Paddy.

Lily éclata de rire alors que Sirius posait de sa main et essayait de percevoir un autre mouvement.

-Tu l'as senti ?

-Non, où ?

-Là.

Elle prit ces mains et les posa près de son nombril. Un nouveau coup parvint à Sirius.

-Waouh ! Il bouge ! Moony, vient sentir ton neveu !

-Sirius, je sais ce que ça fait quand on ressent un coup de pied d'un bébé.

-Mais tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de le sentir _lui_.

Remus soupira, puis, voyant l'air attristé de Lily, il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains sur son nombril. Il sentit un coup juste dessous.

-Tu penses que c'est son coude ou son pied ? demanda Remus en s'efforçant d'avoir l'air poli.

-Je pencherais pour un pied.

-Non, ce doit être un coude. Tu sens le pli ?

Lily se concentra et hocha la tête.

-Tu dois avoir raison.

Remus sourit.

-Tu viens ? On va aller dans le dortoir.

Lily hocha la tête et retourna à son lit. Sirius fut plus rapide et, cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui eut la tête sur les genoux de Sirius.



Les épreuves de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal venaient à peine de commencer lorsque James apparut en trombe dans la Grande Salle. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et ses vêtements étaient mal boutonnés. Ses cernes étaient encore plus remarquables que celles de Remus.

-Mr Potter, vous daignez nous accorder un peu de votre temps.

-Je veux passer cette épreuve, professeur.

-L'épreuve commençait à neuf heures zéro zéro, et il est neuf heures zéro cinq.

-Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais…

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Lorsque vous vous retrouverez devant un ennemi, il ne vous attendra pas pour vous jeter un sort. Maintenant dégagez, je ne veux plus vous revoir dans cette classe.

Mais James resta sur le plancher.

-Mr Potter, que ne comprenez-vous pas dans le terme « dégager » ?

-J'ai toujours des excellentes notes. Mon père est un des Aurors les plus réputés de toute l'Angleterre. J'en connais probablement plus que la moitié de la classe en ce qui concerne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je veux passer cette épreuve. Je me fiche de savoir si vous la corrigerez ou pas, mais je veux la passer.

Le professeur jugea James du regard.

-Bien.

Il lui tendit des parchemins, une plume et un questionnaire.

-Vous êtes derrière Miss Evans.

-Merci, professeur.

Lily se raidit. Ils étaient placés en ordre alphabétique dans l'une des deux rangées.

James s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa un mot.

_Oublie moi. Ça vaudra mieux pour nous deux. Je suis prêt à payer pour les frais d'avortement. _

Lily se tourna pour regarder James, qui n'avait pas encore commencer à écrire, guettant sa réponse.

-C'est trop tard pour ça, Potter. Tu aurais dû y penser avant.

James se buta une nouvelle fois à l'insulte et tous deux retournèrent à leur copie.



Lily entra dans le dortoir plus fâchée que jamais. Elle se jeta sur son lit et commença à marteler le matelas avec ses poings. Sirius arriva quelques instants plus tard.

-Ça va ?

-Non ! JAMES POTTER EST UN IDIOT !

Sirius sourit et alla se coucher sur le dos, à côté d'elle.

-On en était venu à cette conclusion il y a longtemps, non ?

-Mouais, mais…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a proposé quand il est arrivé.

Lily se mordit la lèvre.

-Il m'a proposé de me faire avorter.

Sirius se tut.

-Il sait qu'il a bougé ?

-Il ne supporte même pas l'idée de donner la vie, alors qu'en plus, elle bouge…

Nouveau silence.

-Tu pourrais peut-être… j'en sais rien, moi…

-Tu veux venir à l'écographie cette fin de semaine-ci ? C'est samedi.

-Ok.

-C'est seulement de trois à quatre heures. Tu pourras étudier.

-Je viendrai, Lils.

-C'est important pour moi.

-J'ai dit que je serai là quoiqu'il arrive.

Nouveau silence.

-Pourquoi moi plus que Remus ou Peter ?

-Parce que tu es le meilleur ami de James. Tu le connais comme le fond de ta poche. C'est comme si tu emmenais un peu de lui avec toi. Et j'aurais aimé qu'il soit là.

Sirius se tourna et la serra contre lui.

-Tout se passera bien.



Lily était assise sur une table blanche de Ste-Mangouste. Sirius était sur une chaise, juste à côté d'elle, et lui tenait la main. Un homme en blouse blanche apparut dans la porte.

-Bonjour Lily, fit-il en venant lui serrer la main. Comment allez-vous ?

-Plutôt bien.

-Je dois vous poser quelques questions, si cela ne vous embête pas.

-Non, Dr Adams.

-Alors… Vous avez eu la nausée durant les premiers mois de grossesse ?

-Non.

-Vous avez continué à avoir vos règles durant les premiers mois ?

Elle hocha la tête.

-Et bien, je vais passer l'écographie et vous pourrez le voir dans l'écran juste là.

Le médecin claqua des doigts et presque aussitôt, Lily put apercevoir des formes grisâtres sur le moniteur. Le médecin s'assit sur un petit tabouret.

-Et bien, je vous annonce que vus allez être l'heureuse mère d'un petit garçon durant les derniers jours de juillet.

Lily sourit.

-Il me semble en parfaite santé. Vous voyez son coeur ? Il est juste ici. Il semble subir un développement normal. Il se développe très bien.

Lily sourit de nouveaux et jeta un regard à Sirius.

-Tu vois, ma fleur, tu n'avais aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

Lily serra tout de même sa main un peu plus fort. Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Tiens, c'est étrange, ça…

Lily se raidit automatiquement.

-Il… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

Lily semblait sur le bord des larmes. Sirius l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Non, en fait, le bébé semble recevoir une très grosse charge de stress, qui provient en partie de lui, mais aussi de vous…

-Comment peut-il recevoir une dose de stress à son âge ? questionna Sirius. Ce bambin ne sait même pas encore pleurer.

-En fait, chez les sorciers… Le bébé est directement lié à ses parents. Donc, le stress que Lily lui transmet lui est étranger, mais il l'absorbe tout de même. Et le stress que vous lui transmettez, Sirius…

-Je ne suis pas son père.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Le bébé n'a pas de père, Dr Adams, fit Lily.

-Bien… Mais il a un stress qui lui est étranger, autre que le vôtre.

-Son père est dans notre école, mais il ne veut pas en entendre parler.

-En tout cas, il lui transmet une dose de stress beaucoup trop forte qui peut nuire à son développement. Lily, vous devez absolument éviter toute sorte de stress, surtout qu'il ne vous reste qu'un mois et demi avant d'accoucher. Il vous reste beaucoup d'épreuve à passer, pour vos ASPICs ?

-Non, seulement Astronomie.

-Je vais vous donner un mot pour que vous n'ayez pas à faire l'épreuve pratique. Vous ne devez rien changer à vos habitudes de vie.

-On a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard prévue ce week-end. Elle peut venir ?

-Bien sûr, Sirius.

Celui-ci sourit.

-Je vais vous laisser retourner à l'école.

-Merci, M'sieur.

-Et Lily, je maintiens que vous devriez avoir une discussion avec son père. Pour le bien du bébé.

-J'y veillerai. Merci, docteur.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent la pièce et prirent la poudre de Cheminette jusqu'à la Salle commune des Gryffondor, où James eut le malheur de se trouver à leur arrivée.

Sirius sortit de la cheminée et se précipita sur lui. En plus de se trouver dans la Salle Commune, James flirtait avec une sixième année qui n'atteignait probablement même pas le QI d'une plante. Il ne lui restait plus longtemps à vivre.

-Potter…

James se tourna et Sirius lui flanqua un coup de poing.

-Arrête de stresser, sinon ton fils va avoir des problèmes. Et si par malheur tu continuais, je t'assure que je te donnerais une excellente raison de stresser.

Et il partit. Lily s'approcha de James.

-Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Va t'en.

Elle s'exécuta, un poids dans la gorge.



Sirius tenait Lily par la main.

-On entre là ?

Ils étaient tous le groupe, excepté James, qui draguait dans une rue transversale, et ils avaient décidé de faire le tour des boutiques de vêtement pour nouveau-né. Lily hocha la tête. Sirius lui tint la porte et presque automatiquement, elle s'arrêta.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-On s'en va. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de bien ici.

Sirius sourit.

-Mais non, je suis sûr que si…

-Sirius… Il est là…

James se tourna vers elle et lui sourit en lui montrant un paquet cadeau.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? demanda Peter.

-Probablement pour sa cousine ou…

Mais Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car une explosion fit trembler le sol et les obligea à se cramponner les uns aux autres. Presque aussitôt, Lily aperçut des dizaines de Mangemorts apparurent et, alors que Lily descendait les marches, prête à défendre chèrement sa vie et celle de son bébé. Elle atteignit le sol et se mit face aux Mangemorts, mais reçu un sort de plein fouet qui la fit voler à l'autre bout de son nom. Elle entendit un des garçons crié d'un ton paniqué son nom. Elle atterrit dans l'un des tonneaux d'une boutique de Potions se trouvant presque au bout de la rue. Elle ferma les yeux sous le choc.

Quelques instants plus tard, elle sentit des mains plus que connues se poser sur ses joues et la caresser doucement. Elle avait envie de dormir, longtemps, tellement longtemps que sa blessure à la tête cesserait de la faire souffrir.

-Lily… Lily, s'il te plait… Ouvre-les yeux… Dis moi que tu vas bien… Dis moi que le bébé aussi est correct… S'il te plait, Lils, dis moi que je suis un idiot…

Elle se sentait bien et elle n'avait pas envie de quitter ses bras. Elle sentit qu'il la prenait et elle accota sa tête contre sa clavicule. Oui, c'était ça le bonheur…

Et elle ne sentit plus rien.



Lorsque Lily reprit conscience, elle se trouvait dans un des lits les plus douillets qu'elle avait pu essayer et deux mains encerclaient son immense ventre. Elle se refusa à ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait probablement dû s'endormir dans les bras de Sirius qui la consolaient, comme depuis sa rupture avec James. Mais elle se plut à imaginer que c'était contre James qu'elle était.

Sirius bougea un peu et bailla longuement, avant de s'asseoir. Lily soupira et se tourna vers lui, gardant les yeux fermés.

-Tu es réveillée ?

Ce n'était pas la voix de Sirius, elle était un peu plus grave. Il avait peut-être mal à la gorge. Elle hocha la tête.

-Ça va ?

-Mouais. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. J'ai rêvé qu'on était sur le chemin de Traverse et qu'on s'était fait attaqué par des Mangemorts. C'était horrible, Si…

-J'imagine. Comment va le bébé ?

-Il doit bien aller.

Lily sentit un coup contre son ventre.

-Il vient de donner un coup.

Aussitôt, Sirius posa ses mains sur son ventre.

-Il va donner un coup sur mon nombril.

Il descendit instantanément les mains. Le bébé donna un coup. Quelques instants plus tard, une larme vint mouiller le coup de Lily.

-Pourquoi tu pleures, Si…

-Parce que… Parce que tu m'as tellement manqué, Lils, je ne peux plus m'imaginer ma vie sans toi et le bébé…

Sirius la serra dans ses bras, mais, étonnamment, ses longs cheveux ne vinrent pas la chatouiller.

-Sirius ?

-Non. James.

Lily ouvrit instantanément les yeux. James s'était un peu éloigné de son visage. Elle aperçut, un peu plus loin, Sirius, Remus et Peter, qui souriait.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-En fait, Flower, James se doutait depuis quelques semaines déjà que tu étais enceinte quand tu le lui as annoncé. Il a réagi aussi excessivement parce qu'il pensait que tu le savais depuis longtemps et que tu ne lui avais pas dit. Quand Remus et lui on clarifier la situation, il a compris son excuse et il nous a demandé de t'aider, expliqua Sirius.

-En fait, il avait envie de ce bébé à peu près autant que toi et il a monté tout un plan, annonça Remus.

-Mais… le médecin… le stress…

-Le père de ma mère, rétorqua James en lui souriant. Je savais que tu te stresserais trop à cause de tes examens, alors je l'ai appelé quelques jours avant ton échographie et je lui ai dit de te dire que je stressais aussi beaucoup, pour te recommander de te relaxer, puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire à ta place.

-Et ce plan, c'était pourquoi ?

-En fait…

Il entortilla ses doigts dans les sien. Étonnamment, Lily ne les retira pas.

-… Sirius et Remus – et un peu Peter, même s'il était contre – étaient sensés t'amener dans la boutique où tu m'as vu et là, j'étais sensé te donner ce petit pyjama que tu aurais dû trouver trop trognon…

Il sortit du sac un pyjama bleu où étaient brodé des étoiles. James le lui tendit et elle eut un sourire. Il se mit à genoux et lui prit la main. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

-… et là, j'étais sensé me mettre un genou à terre et puis là te dire tout le texte que j'avais appris par cœur…

Lily s'assit et lui adressa un sourire au travers de ses larmes.

-Lily, je suis absolument désolé d'avoir agi comme un idiot durant le dernier mois et si tu étais assez gentille pour me pardonner, je te jure que je m'arrangerais pour avoir un peu plus de QI à la naissance de notre fils. Et si tu ne veux pas, je suis prêt à le garder les fins de semaine, ou encore à ne plus jamais te voir, enfin bref, je m'arrangerai à tout ce que tu veux, mais écoute seulement. Veux-tu prendre le mec le plus connard de l'univers comme époux ?

Lily éclata en sanglot et le serra dans ses bras. James referma ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

-Tant dit quoi ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Oui, James, je veux bien devenir Mrs Potter.

-Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa doucement et essuya ses larmes avant de lui enfiler la somptueuse bague en argent recouverte de cœur en diamant.

-Si James est le papa, je veux être le parrain gâteux !

Sirius venait de se jeter dans la mêlée et avait coincé la tête de James, qu'il frottait avec son poing, sur son bras.

-Si Sirius est le parrain, je veux avoir le droit de garde quand il apporte des filles dans l'appartement !

Lily éclata de rire.

-Et moi, alors ? demanda Peter.

-Toi, tu pourras le prendre dans tes bras juste après moi et Lily après l'accouchement.

-C'est d'accord !

Lily sourit. C'était ça, le bonheur.


	2. Chapter 2

Chers lecteurs,

Une suite à cette fic n'était pas prévue, mais en relisant ce que j'avais écrit, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas clarifié la situation d'Esteban et de plein de truc, alors comme je n'ai des examens que demain et que je suis en congé pour étudier, j'en ai profité pour pondre ce deuxième chapitre. Alors, pour le troisième, je vais récolter des votes et se sera les gagnants qui auront un nouveau chapitre : vous préférez quoi ? Harry/Hermione ou Harry/Ginny ? À vous de choisir. En attendant, les urnes seront ouvertes jusqu'à samedi pour vos votes. Ciao !

kedavra666

On sera trois, mais…

Chapitre 2

-Tu vois quelque chose, Lils ?

-James, tu m'as mis un foulard et tes mains sont sur mes yeux. Comment veux-tu que je voie quelque chose ?

-Un sortilège de vision.

-Un sortilège de vision ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille rousse.

-Je te l'enseignerai quand tu auras accouché. En attendant, je veux juste que tu te relaxes. Tu es prête ?

-Oui, James.

James enleva ses mains de ses yeux et lui enleva son bandeau. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva devant une porte blanche où était écrit le 414 b. Elle se tourna vers James.

-Sirius, Remus et moi nous étions cotisés pour nous louer un appart et on se demandait si tu voulais venir avec nous ?

Lily lui sourit et l'embrassa doucement.

-Oui.

James sourit à son tour et l'embrassa.

-Tu viens ? demanda-t-il en glissant un bras sur ses épaules. Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire.

Ils entrèrent dans l'appartement qui était noir. C'était vrai qu'ils n'étaient que neuf heures, et, connaissant Sirius et Remus, tout deux devait dormir à point fermé.

-Ne fait pas de bruits, murmura James en enlevant ses souliers. Tu vois, ici, c'est le salon.

Il lui prit les mains et lui montra la télé et la chaîne stéréo. Complètement mode, comme Lily avait imaginer leur appart. Il l'emmena dans une autre pièce, qui elle était séparée du salon par un mur percé en son centre d'une arcade.

-C'est la cuisine. Tout est moldu. Tu penses t'y retrouver ?

Lily hocha la tête.

-Bien.

Il l'emmena dans un corridor et lui montra une chambre où il était écrit « Laissez-moi dormir si vous tenez à la vie » sur la porte close.

-Sirius, tu imagines.

Il lui montra la chambre de Remus, juste à côté, et la leur. Lily sourit. C'était _leur _chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et lui montra le lit double recouvert d'une couverture rouge. Il y avait des photos agrandis d'eux un peu partout, des coupes et des trophées de Quidditch un peu partout, et une immense bibliothèque. Et juste au pied du lit, il y avait un berceau de bois. Lily s'en approcha. Il y avait une petite couverture bleue pâle, et un mini oreiller rouge.

-C'est trognon.

-Comme le pyjama ?

-Plus que le pyjama.

-Je t'ai toujours dit que je n'avais aucun goût vestimentaire. J'aurais dû t'offrir un chèque-cadeau. Là, on aurait été sûr que le bébé aurait été bien habillé.

-James ?

-Oui trésor ?

-Tu veux qu'on l'appelle comment ?

James réfléchit.

-Comment s'appelle ton père ?

-Hector. Le tien ?

-Arnold. Ton grand-père ?

-Richard. Le tien ?

-Renzo. Du côté de ta mère ?

-Yann.

-Donc… H-A-R-R-Y. Harry. Tu en penses quoi ?

Lily hocha la tête en semblant réfléchir.

-C'est bien. Tu as toujours des idées merveilleuses, mon amour.

-Je t'ai toujours dis que tu avais marié un génie. Tu vas me croire, maintenant ?

Elle sourit et l'embrassa.

-Mais je t'ai toujours cru.

Il sourit. Des pleurs se firent entendre. Presque aussitôt, ils entendirent une porte claquée. Lily sortit la tête dans le corridor.

La porte qui se trouvait face à celle de Remus était ouverte. Elle s'y dirigea et regarda la porte où était inscrits avec des cubes d'enfants « Esteban ». Mais que venait-il faire ici ? Elle se glissa à l'intérieur de la chambre et regarda Remus, qui, d'un air fatigué, chantait une petite berceuse à un gamin de seulement quelques années en le berçant doucement. Il leva la tête et lui fit signe d'entrer.

-C'est lui, Esteban ?

-Ouais.

-Il a une chambre ici ?

-Évidemment.

-Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu héberges le fils d'une amie.

Remus soupira.

-C'est notre fils, mais mon ex et moi sommes restés amis.

Lily hocha la tête.

-Il est malade en ce moment. Il a mal aux amygdales. Alors il dort mal. Et moi aussi, par conséquent.

-Je peux le prendre.

-Bien sûr. Tu veux aller voir tante Lily, fiston ?

Le bébé cessa de crier et lui sourit.

-Tiens.

Il le lui tendit et Lily commença à le bercer. Le bébé accota sa tête sur son épaule et commença à sucer son pouce, enroulé dans sa couverture jaune serin. Lily calcula qu'il devait avoir au moins un an… Elle se demanda à quel âge Remus l'avait eu.

-J'avais quinze ans. Elle quatorze. On s'est rencontré en vacances dans le Nord, durant l'été. On a couché ensemble un peu avant de partir, et on habitait tous les deux Londres. Elle est Moldue. Et elle m'a appelé un peu avant que je retourne à Poudlard pour me dire qu'elle était enceinte. On en a discuté un peu, et on l'a eu. Il a un an et demi.

Lily sourit. Elle sentit Esteban soupiré et s'endormir doucement. C'était un petit ange.

-Je le garde toutes les fins de semaine. Elle va à l'école pendant ce temps.

Il se leva et Lily lui tendit le petit. Il le prit.

-Fais attention, Lils, on ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait apporter de responsabilité avec lui.

Et il quitta la pièce. Lily le suivit du regard. Remus garda sa porte ouverte et alla s'allonger dans son lit, Esteban à ses côtés. Lily se tourna vers leur chambre et regarda James qui lui souriait.

-Surprenant, non ? Celui que tu trouvais le plus sage des maraudeurs était en fait le premier à mettre une femme enceinte. Tu te rends compte que, pendant les BUSE, il ne dormait qu'une heure par nuit parce qu'il avait la garde d'un petit être de un mois et demi ? Et qu'il n'étudiait pratiquement pas parce qu'il lisait des livres sur l'éducation et la nutrition ?

Lily sourit.

-C'est pour ça qu'il manquait les réunions de Préfet ?

-En partie. Et aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas y aller.

Lily eut un nouveau sourire.



-Tout sera bientôt terminée, ma puce, murmura James en écartant avec des doigts tremblants les cheveux roux collés au front de sa douce.

Il le lui embrassa doucement alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en serrant sa main comme elle le faisait depuis une quinzaine d'heure.

-Tu auras bientôt Harry dans tes bras, mon trésor.

-Vous êtes bénie, madame Potter, fit l'infirmière qui assistait l'accouchement. Votre mari vous encourage et est à côté de vous, la plupart des femmes doivent aller les rejoindre dans le corridor parce qu'ils se sont évanouis. Et là encore, c'est le moins pire. Il y en a qui sont là et qui sont saoul.

-Tu n'as pas bu, hein ? demanda Lily en se tournant vers James.

-J'ai bu un mini verre d'une bouteille de vodka que j'ai partagé avec Sirius, Remus et Peter, mais rien de plus. Je n'aurais pas capable d'être là, sinon. Tu sais que j'ai de la difficulté à te voir souffrir.

Lily sourit et lui serra de nouveau la main.

-Votre bébé devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis capable de toucher les cheveux.

-Tu te rends compte, Lils ? On va être parents.

Lily sourit.



Une demi-heure plus tard, l'infirmière déposa un petit Harry nettoyé dans les bras de Lily. C'était étrange tout ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait envie de sourire et de pleurer en même temps. Elle serra le petit dans ses bras et se tourna vers James, qui semblait tout aussi ému qu'elle, malgré les cernes de ses yeux.

-Il te ressemble, annonça-t-elle.

-Le pauvre gosse, fit-il en s'approchant.

Il s'arrêta au dessus de son épaule et regarda le petit qui dormait paisiblement.

-Moi, je trouve qu'il a ton nez.

Il passa son doigt sur le nez du petit garçon qui ouvrit les yeux. James glissa son doigt jusqu'à sa main.

-Elle est toute minuscule…

-Il n'a qu'une quinzaine de minute.

-Douze minutes, quatorze secondes et treize centièmes.

-Tu tiens des comptes ?

-Bien sûr. Pour quel genre de père me prends-tu ?

Lily sourit. Harry prit le doigt de son père et se rendormit.

-Tu le prends dans tes bras ? proposa-t-elle.

James sourit.

-Tiens ça tête.

Il prit doucement Harry et mit sa tête dans le creux de son coude. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que ses trois amis débarquent, Remus tenant un Esteban endormit dans ses bras.

-Alors ? Comment va Harry ? demanda Sirius.

-Il s'est endormi. Et ne vient pas le réveiller, menaça James en pointant son doigt et la main d'Harry vers lui.

-D'accord, d'accord, mais laisse-moi tout de même prendre mon filleul dans mes bras.

-C'est moi qui est sensé le prendre en premier ! s'écria Peter.

-S'il accepte de lâcher mon doigt.

Mais Harry ne lâcha pas son doigt, et James garda Harry.

Lily sentit ses yeux se fermer. Elle se tourna sur le côté et s'endormit presque aussitôt.



Harry dormait doucement, d'un côté du divan, Esteban de l'autre. Esteban, qui approchait de ses deux ans et demi, et Harry qui avait un an et quelques jours. Lily et Remus veillaient sur les deux enfants alors que Sirius, James et Peter étaient en train de paqueter des meubles pour leur futur déménagement à Godric Hollow's. Depuis leur mariage, les Potter avaient reçu des dizaines de menaces de mort et on avait essayé de tuer Harry à deux reprises, où Lily avait failli perdre la vie. Les parents de James étaient décédés dans une attaque et leur avaient légué leur maison. Protégés par Peter, leur Gardien du Secret, les Potter allaient y emménager.

-Remus ?

-Oui, Flower ?

-J'ai peur.

Remus se leva et alla la rejoindre.

-C'est normal.

-J'ai peur que Peter nous trahissent.

-Peter est peureux, mais il tient à notre amitié. Il ne nous trahira pas.

Elle hocha la tête. Il l'avait un peu rassurée, mais pas complètement.

-Si tu arrêtes de vivre à cause de Voldemort, c'est que tu es déjà morte. Il faut que tu profites de tous les petits moments. Le boulot du bonheur, c'est de s'immiscer dans nos vies pour nous faire oublier les malheurs. C'est ça, le bonheur.

Lily sourit.



-Lily, c'est lui, va-t-en !

-Pas sans toi !

-Lily, prend Harry, fous le camp, bon sang ! Je vais essayer de le retenir !

Lily prit Harry et fila au deuxième étage, arrêtant dans les escaliers pour voir si James allait s'en sortir. Elle entendit la porte explosée. Voldemort lança le premier sort. James l'évita avec succès et lui en lança un. Voldemort l'évita également. Il jeta un sortilège à James, qui poussa un cri de douleur.

-Tu vois, ça, Potter, c'est la manière dont je compte me débarrasser de ton fils.

James chercha son air, comme s'il étouffait.

-Il te ressemble tellement, apparemment, que j'ai décidé de te faire vivre sa mort aussi. Ce sera comme les chiens. Je le jetterai dans une rivière. Et on n'entendra jamais parler de lui. Il sera un parmi les autres.

Et James s'écroula. Lily poussa un cri et monta les marches restantes. Elle alla se cacher dans une chambre, mettant Harry dans un berceau. Elle fouilla dans ses poches, mais se rendit compte que sa baguette était dans la cuisine. Il fallait l'affronter à la moldue.

Voldemort ouvrit sans peine la porte et pointa sa baguette sur son front alors qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille.

-Laisse-moi passer.

-Non ! Prenez-moi à sa place ! Laissez le tranquille !

-Idiote Sang-de-Bourbe ! Laisse-moi passer !

-S'il vous plait ! Laissez le vivre !

Voldemort s'approcha d'elle. Elle se tourna vers Harry.

-Je t'aime, mon chou. Je te souhaite de connaître ce que sera le bonheur.

-Avada kedavra !

Et elle s'écroula.


	3. Annonce

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Alors, suite à vos votes, la majorité d'entre vous ont voté pour un Hermione/Harry, mais je ferai les deux, en commençant par le vainqueur. Alors vous pourrez lire les deux ou uniquement celui qui vous plait. Le couple sera mis en évidence dans la petite barre en haut où vous pouvez choisir les chapitres. Ciao !

kedavra666


	4. Chapter 3 version HarryHermione

Chapitre 3

Harry releva la tête de la Pensine du professeur Lupin et le regarda.

-Alors ça c'est passé comme ça ?

Le professeur lui sourit.

-Oui. Mais tu n'en as vu que certain bout. Si ça aurait été celle de Sirius, tu aurais vu plus.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Esteban ?

-Il est venu me voir toutes les fins de semaines, comme avant, mais depuis qu'Ombrage a installé ses nouveaux règlements, on ne peut plus se voir. Mais on s'écrit souvent.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Ça ira, Harry ?

-Oui. Je… je dois y aller.

-Au revoir.

Harry se leva et quitta le bureau. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard et entra dans les Trois Balais où il alla retrouver son groupe.

-Où tu étais ? demanda Hermione Granger, sa petite amie.

-Nulle part.

Il lui sourit. Elle fronça les yeux, mais l'embrassa tout de même. Il passa un bras sur ses épaules et commanda une Bièraubeurre.

-Moi, si j'étais toi, je lui poserais des questions. Si un mec refuse de te dire où il était, c'est qu'il y était avec une fille, fit Parvati Patil, la petite amie de Ronald Weasley.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-J'étais avec Lupin, parce que je me posais une question sur mes parents. Il m'a montré sa Pensine. Mais j'ai vu ma mère, alors oui, j'étais avec une fille.

-J'adore ton excuse. Tu me permets de l'utiliser la prochaine fois que je… Aïe ! Parvati, pourquoi tu m'as frappé , s'indigna Ron, le meilleur ami de Harry.

-Parce que tu n'es qu'un idiot, répondit Ginny, la sœur de Ron.

-Quoi ? Excuse moi, mais…

-Alors, Hermione, pourquoi tu ne lui poses pas de question ? questionna Parvati, espérant éviter une dispute familiale.

-Parce que je lui fais confiance. Nous sommes mariés, Parvati, tu te souviens ? Tu étais ma demoiselle d'honneur.

-Je sais, mais ça ne veut rien dire…

-Je lui fais confiance, répéta Hermione en gratifiant Harry d'un baiser dans le cou, le faisant sourire.

Maintenant, tout le faisait sourire. La Guerre était terminée. Voldemort était mort, et définitivement selon Dumbledore. Hermione et lui s'était marié le jour même où ils avaient quitté l'école. Ron et Parvati filait le parfait bonheur. Ginny allait quitter Poudlard, avec une mention d'honneur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal dans quelques mois.

-Vous avez fini vos emplettes ? demanda Harry.

-On t'a attendu, rétorqua Ginny. Ron dit que d'aller sans toi chez Zonco, c'est impossible.

-Harry a du sang des prédécesseurs de Fred et Georges dans les veines. Il a des idées de tours que même eux ne pourraient pas avoir, rétorqua Ron.

-Ginny a donné rendez-vous à son nouveau petit ami ici et on l'attendait, fit Hermione.

-QUOI !

-Ron, elle va avoir dix-huit ans dans deux semaines, laisse-la vivre sa vie, rétorqua Parvati.

-Mais… il…

-Il est à peine plus vieux que moi, Ron. Il a un an et demi de plus que toi. Et on ne restera pas longtemps à Pré-au-Lard, il veut aller voir son père qui travaille à Poudlard.

-Un fils de professeur. Il ne doit pas être si pire que ça.

Ron s'affaissa dans sa chaise et soupira.

La porte du pub s'ouvrit et un jeune homme vêtu d'une paire de jeans et d'une veste de cuir entra. Il enleva son casque rouge, laissant voir ses cheveux bruns pâle et ses yeux ambres.

-Il arrive. Esteban !

Le jeune homme sourit, s'approcha d'eux et embrassa doucement sa petite amie.

-Salut Gin ! Ça va ?

-Oui. Voici Hermione, Parvati, mon frère Ron et Harry.

Esteban se tourna vers Harry.

-Harry ? Harry Potter ?

-Esteban Lupin ?

-Comment va mon premier colocataire ?

-Bien, toi ?

-Bien aussi.

-Je… Voici mon épouse, Hermione…

-Comment tu vas , demanda Esteban en lui serrant la main.

-Je vais bien, merci, fit Hermione en lui souriant.

-Esteban, tu ne voulais pas rencontrer mon frère ?

-C'est vrai !

Esteban se frappa le front et tendit une main à Ron.

-Désolé. Esteban Lupin. Ginny m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. C'est un honneur de te rencontrer.

-Moi aussi. Voici ma fiancée, Parvati.

-Je me disais bien aussi qu'une aussi belle jeune fille que toi ne pouvait pas être célibataire.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Tu vois, lui, il me trouve belle, fit la jeune indienne en regardant Ron.

-Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire, ma belle, mais je t'ai dit que de porter un s…

Parvati se leva et partit en claquant la porte.

-Tu ne vas pas à sa suite ? demanda Esteban.

-Pourquoi faire ? Elle va revenir.

Ron s'assit.

-On va y aller, si tu veux aller voir ton père, fit Ginny en prenant la main d'Esteban.

Ils leur firent un signe de la main et partirent vers la rue. Ron regarda par la fenêtre.

-Il a une moto !

-Probablement celle de Sirius. C'est son neveu.

-On y va ? questionna Ron.

Les deux amis hochèrent la tête et quittèrent en payant largement les Bièraubeurre.

Ils marchèrent longtemps, se perdant dans les innombrables petites rues et les petites boutiques plus que coquettes, et trouvèrent finalement Parvati, assise sur les marches d'une boutique de vêtements pour enfant.

-Hermione ! Enfin ! J'ai trouvé une merveille, je te jure, un pyjama bleu trop trognon !

Sans plus attendre, Parvati empoigna le bras d'Hermione et la tira à l'intérieur. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Je crois que tu devrais parler à Hermione, marmonna Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans la boutique et allèrent rejoindre Parvati et Hermione qui regardait un pyjama bleu pour nouveau-né.

Le même pyjama bleu que son père avait acheté.

Hermione jeta un regard coupable à son fiancé.

-Je sais que j'aurais dû te le dire avant, mais je ne savais pas trop comment tu réagirais, parce que tu pars dans deux semaines pour la Nouvelle-Zélande pour ton travail…

Harry se jeta sur elle et l'embrassa doucement.

-Je t'aime, Hermione, je t'aime tellement.

Il la gratifia d'un autre baiser.

-J'annule ce voyage. Je compte rester en Angleterre.

Elle sourit et se fut à son tour de l'embrasser. Harry la serra dans ses bras et sentit doucement son parfum aux lys.

C'était ça, le bonheur.


	5. Chapter 3 version HarryGinny

Chapitre 3

Harry se réveilla lorsque le taxi rebondit sur une bosse. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda le chauffeur.

-Vous êtes arrivés, M'sieur, marmonna celui-ci.

Harry paya et sortit de la voiture jaune. Il la regarda disparaître à un tournant et transplana à Pré-au-Lard.

Les guirlandes tombaient joyeusement sur les toits des édifices, et une chorale de nains chantait d'une voix nasillarde un classique sorcier en latin qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il sourit.

Il avait eu quelques doutes lorsque Lupin lui avait demandé s'il voulait voir comment ses parents étaient durant leurs dernières années, mais finalement, tout ça lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Et il y avait eu cette lueur dans les yeux de son ancien professeur lorsqu'ils avaient parlé d'Esteban. Le genre de lueur qu'Harry aurait aimé voir si son père l'aurait regardé et celle qu'il aimerait avoir dans quelques années…

Il monta la pente abrupte qui menait au château et poussa les portes. Il monta l'escalier de marbre et se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor. Il prononça le mot de passe – _Gosford_ – et entra dans la salle commune. Il y trouva sa petite amie assise à une table où elle écrivait une longue lettre. Il se dirigea à pas de loup et lui enserra la taille.

-À qui tu écris un tel roman ?

Ginny sourit et celui-ci augmenta lorsque Harry embrassa son cou.

-Mais à toi, mon chéri. Alors, cette rencontre avec Lupin, ça c'est bien passé ?

Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et elle vint s'asseoir sur lui.

-Ouais. Tu sais quand tu m'as dit que tu me croyais trop immature pour qu'on aille un bébé…

-À ce sujet…

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je suis d'accord. Mais je vais être capable.

-Harry…

-Non, je vais être présent, et je ne partirai plus quand bon me semblera.

-Harry !

Son sourire disparut lorsque sa tête quitta son torse et que son regard se planta dans le sien.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Harry.

-Je suis enceinte de jumeaux.

Le sourire de Harry réapparut et il l'embrassa presque aussitôt. Ginny resta surprise.

-Tu ne hurles pas ?

-Non.

-Tu ne sautes pas partout en criant qu'on est trop jeune et que…

-Je laisse ce rôle là à ta mère.

-Mais…

-Tu as raison, on devra penser à partir du loft pour un vrai appartement. Ou même une maison. Tu préfères quoi ?

-Je… J'en…

-Une maison, c'est mieux, tout à fait d'accord. Et il faudra penser à emménager près du chemin de Traverse. Ton accouchement est prévu pour quand ?

-Début mai.

-Six mois. Bien. Tu devrais être correcte pour tes examens de fins d'années ? Je compte bien rester à Poudlard. C'est bien que tu sois Préfète-en-Chef, on aura tes appartements. Je m'occuperai du petit, tu n'auras rien à faire de plus. Alors, tu en dis quoi ?

Des larmes coulaient sur les joues de Ginny. Harry sourit et les essuya. Il l'embrassa doucement.

-Tu ne me laisseras pas tomber, hein ? Tu fais plein de projet, mais ils vont se réaliser ?

-C'est juré, Gin.

Le portrait s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux brun pâle et aux yeux émeraude.

-Monsieur, les salles communes sont réservées aux professeurs et aux élèves de la maison.

-C'est mon petit ami, professeur.

-Harry Potter ?

Harry se douta que l'homme l'avait reconnu grâce à sa cicatrice et non parce qu'il était le petit ami de Ginny. Il hocha la tête et serra la main de Harry.

-C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Harry. Mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

-Vous êtes ?

-Esteban Lupin. Nous avons partagé notre appartement ensemble durant plusieurs mois avant que vos parents nous quittent. J'en suis affreusement désolé.

-Merci, Esteban.

Le jeune homme sourit.

-De rien, Harry. Miss Weasley, votre devoir.

Ginny lui tendit une dizaine de rouleau de parchemin.

-Et dire que j'étais rassuré de ne pas avoir Miss Granger comme élève. Je crois que le directeur lui a trouvé une remplaçante à sa hauteur.

Ginny sourit, et Esteban partit. Mais il s'arrêta et se retourna vers les deux amoureux.

-Miss Weasley, j'aimerais que le fait d'inviter vos amis ne devienne pas une habitude, je me fais comprendre ?

-Oui, professeur.

-Et bien, bonne nuit.

Et il partit.

-Vous vous connaissez ?

-Ouais. Le fils de Lupin.

-Lupin a un fils ?

-Ouais. Tu imagines ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais d'autre ?

-Que Sirius a été responsable de ma mère durant les derniers mois de sa septième année.

-Ton père ne s'est pas occupé d'elle.

-Il la demandait en mariage en faisant à semblant d'être indifférent d'elle.

-C'est horrible et dépourvu de romantisme.

-Mouais. Tu veux m'épouser ?

Ginny sourit.

-Où tu voudras quand tu voudras.

Harry sourit et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu sais d'autres choses ?

-Voyons… Que notre professeur fétiche de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal est un père adolescent.

-Non !

-Je te le jure !

Il monta dans la chambre de sa petite amie et la déposa dans le lit. Il enleva son t-shirt et se coucha à côté d'elle. Juste avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, Harry pensa que sa mère avait raison : le bonheur était simple, il suffisait d'être aimé par une femme merveilleuse et d'attendre un enfant d'elle pour être heureux.

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, il aperçut un paquet sur sa table de chevet. Il se leva lentement pour ne pas réveiller Ginny et ouvrit la lettre.

_Cher Harry,_

_Ce pyjama est l'une des rares choses qui n'ait pas brûlé dans votre maison. Ta mère disait que quelque chose de magique émanait de ce vêtement, parce qu'il avait réussi à vous réunir tous les trois, mais ton père disait que c'était simplement un pyjama bleu bon marché qui devait être vénéré parce que tu avais régurgité dessus. Je ne sais pas lequel des deux avait raison, mais j'espère bien que tu m'en donneras des nouvelles. _

_J'aimerais te remercier pour hier. Esteban m'a écrit pour me dire qu'il t'avait vu. Nous avons rendez-vous aux Trois Balais ce midi. C'est la première fois que l'on se voit depuis qu'Ombrage a instauré ses nouveaux règlements sur les hybrides. _

_Merci encore et joyeux Noël !_

_Remus J. Lupin. _

Harry ouvrit le paquet et découvrit le petit pyjama bleu. Il sentit les bras de Ginny venir lui encercler la taille.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Harry sourit.

-Le premier pyjama de notre fils.

-Ce sont des jumeaux, Harry.

-Non. Il va y avoir un garçon et une fille.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te le fait dire ?

-Mon intuition.

Et effectivement, quelques mois plus tard naquirent, dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard, une fille et un garçon, qu'ils nommèrent Lily et James.


	6. réponses aux reviews

Réponse au reviews

Review 1 : Guielllou

**j'aime bocou...sa relax en temps d'exam...**

**yora une suite ou pa? t pa obligé c très bien come sa...**

**bisous**

Salut ! Alors je suis contente que tu aies aimé et que ça t'est relaxée, mais moi… J'AI FINI MES EXAMS ! Vrai de vrai ! Mardi, le 21 juin, j'ai fini à 10h15, heure de l'est, en exam de Science Physique. C'est pas la joie, mais ça annonce les vacances ! Sinon, comme je l'ai déjà dit, il n'était pas sensé avoir de suite, mais j'ai décidé d'en mettre une. J'espère que ça t'a plu.

Review 2 : Smitty de Funkadelick

**Génial! J'ai adoré! C'est tout mimi.**

**Et puis j'aurai pas pensé à ce foireux " à la potter" (comme quoi tel père tel fils)**

**Et pour une fois que Rémus et Sirus ont le beau rôle... Bravo**

**bises, smitty.**

Salut ! Je suis contente que tu aies adoré. Je trouvais ça aussi mimi comme idée et ça me trottait dans la tête depuis un petit bout, alors j'ai décidé de mettre ma quadrilogie dans l'ombre quelques jours et de vous pondre ça. C'est vrai que James est un peu foireux dans sa demande en mariage – une chance que j'ai pas décidé de faire crever Lily dans l'attaque, il aurait été avancé ! – mais tout est bien qui finit bien chez la famille Potter ! Et j'étais aussi écoeurer que Remus et Sirius soient toujours les mauvais garçons, alors je les ai fait aidé Lily. Donc c'est ça, j'espère que la suite t'a plue, sinon je n'y peux rien. Ciao !

Review 3 : Gaelle Gryffondor

**J'adore ! c vraiment géniale!**

Tant mieux ! Contente que ça t'es plue !

Review 4 : Dunky Funny

**waou elle est superbe cette histoire! je ne ais pas si elle est finit ou aps car la fin est à la fois fin et en suspens! J'éspère qu'il y aura une suiteu**

Salut ! Alors, la suite t'a plue ? Comme je l'ai dit, je n'étais pas sensé mettre de suite, mais je me suis rendue compte que j'aurais eu l'air d'une affreuse marâtre avec toutes ses demandes, alors j'ai décidé de la mettre. J'espère qu'elle t'a plue ! Désolé si je ne répond qu'à ce review, mais les autres sont identiques, alors tu n'as qu'à lire la réponse aussi souvent que tu m'as envoyé de review !

Review 5 : yuki-chan

**salut,  
j'ai bien aimé ta fic et je contente que tu es fait une suite**

**pour le chap 3 j'aimerai un hermion/harry **

**bye**

Salut ! Merci pour tous tes beaux compliments ! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite !

Review 6 : Nar'El

**Salut !**

**  
Je viens de tomber sur ta fic. elle est vraiment très bien !**

**Bon, au premier chapitre j'étais légèrement sur les nerfs à cause du comportement de cet de James. **

**Mais il s'est arrangé ! **

**Alors c'est parfait !**

**J'ai été surprise de voir Remus avec un fils... même si j'avais compris avant qu'il le dise...**

**Le seul Maraudeur sérieux serait-il Sirius ? (on compte pas Peter, c'est un ) J'ai du mal à imaginer Sirius en conscience des Maraudeurs... Non, vraiment, j'y arrive pas... Ou je crains le pire !**

**Bref, tout ça pour dire que tu écris très bien, et que c'est un plaisir de te lire.**

**Donc, bonnes révisions et pour répondre à ton sondage, je vote pour un Harry/Hermione...**

**  
Kiss**

Nar'El

Salut ! C'est gentil de me dire que tu aimes ma fic ! Je te comprends d'avoir été sur les nerfs parce que moi, j'avais envie de frapper dans mon ordi quand je l'ai écrit ! Ça ne me plait pas du tout d'avoir écrit ce genre de comportement pour James, mais bon, c'était pour les besoins de la cause. C'est vrai que c'est surprenant de voir Remus père adolescent responsable… Et ça fait bizarre de le voir avec un enfant tout court ! Mais si tu aimais l'idée, je te conseille fortement d'aller lire la quadrilogie que je suis en train d'écrire, « Maraudeurs de toutes les époques », dans lequel il sera également père. Et Sirius n'était pas vraiment la « conscience » des Maraudeurs, il considère simplement Lily comme ça petite sœur et il s'occupe simplement d'elle comme un grand frère aiderait sa sœur enceinte abandonnée par son petit copain. Et merci de me dire que j'écris bien, ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur !

Review 7 : Ginevra Lyra Potter

**Je réponds au sondage et je dis sans héditation Harry/Ginny. Sinon ta fik elle est ben . vivement la suite.**

Salut, j'espère que la suite t'a plu !

Review 8 : Gaelle Gryffondor

**Et bien évidemment un harry/ginny et un ron/hermione**

Salut, alors j'espère que tu as aimé mon Harry/Ginny, sinon je compte faire prochainement un Ron/Hermione, alors tu pourras aller le lire.

Review 9 : faby.fan

**je trouve que c'est une super idée cette fic mais je suis un peu beaucoup énormément décu par le comportement de James au début et j'avoue que ca m'a pas des masses convaincu son explication.**

**Cela dit mio j'aimerais bien un harry ginny pour le prochian chapitre et j'apprécierais énormément de revoir esteban parce que je trouve que ce personnage est très bien trouvé**

Salut, alors je sais que le comportement de James est énervant et que tout le monde a envie de le frapper, mais c'est pour le bien de mon histoire. Sinon, je sais aussi que l'explication était pas la meilleure du monde, mais je ne voulais pas la faire trop longue non plus, parce que c'était sensé être au départ un one-shot. Alors j'espère que tu as aimé le Harry/Ginny et que tu as aimé les différentes occupations d'Esteban.

Review 10 : virg05

**Ta fics est SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE, continues comme ça et mets nous vite la suite. C'est vraiment trop bien écrit, tu es vraiment trés doué continues comme ça. Pour le prochain chapitre je veut Harry/Ginny et si il pouvait y avoir un Ron/Hermione ce serais super.**

SUPER ! Mes premiers cinq mots pour une fic ! Contente qu'elle t'est plue à ce point ! J'espère que la suite t'est venue assez rapidement. J'espère que le Harry/Ginny t'a plue et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir mis de Ron/Hermione. Mais ce sera pour une prochaine fois, promis.

Review 11 : Thealie

**C'est trop triste, je m'en doutait pour Esteban.**

**Super fic.**

D'accord, j'avais inséré des indices dans la fic pour Esteban, c'est normal que tu t'en doutes. Sinon, je suis contente que tu l'aies aimé.

Review 12 : missdokywill

**SALUT! c moi mimi! dsl de pas tavoir reviewer avant!comme je te lai dit javais pas remarquer que cétait toi!tk sa fait drole de voir un de tes James/Lily fini!lol javoue que au début tu ma fait TRES TRES peur avec James...bon sa c arranger OUF! pis ton 2 chap était bien mais bon pour Esteban je le savais déja que cétait le fils de Rémus sa fait juste bizarre que se soit lui qui ait un enfant le premier et pis je suis sur que tu voulais pas que ton piti Siri ait dossi grosse responsabilité!pis tu savais tu que Esteban ait le nom dun cheval a mon écurie si si je te jure javais oublié de te le dire tk jai oublié lessenciel...TA FIC EST GÉNIALE!SUPER MÉGA HYPER GÉNIALE ma tite chouchoute lol super surnom que jai inventé pour toi tk IL RESTE SEULEMENT 3 EXAMENS DONC 2 JOURS 1/2 C EXTRA tk lache pas je tm fow fow ...ah oui pis pour le sondage je vote hermione/harry comme sa je met les paris a égalité pcq je men fiche de ce que tu va faire limportant cest que toi tu écrives!(et non c pas limportant cest que tu sois la dsl) tk je te laisse maintenant bye bye xoxoxo**

Salut Mimi, ça va, moi oui ! Alors, avant que tu dises quoi que ce soit et comme tu ne pourras pas me chialer dessus vu qu'on est en VACANCES, je te dis que je suis vraiment frue que tu m'aies pas reviewer avant, on s'entend ? Sinon, ce n'est pas parce que tu lis mes brouillons que tu dois t'en vanter pour autant, tu sauras que je les finis, mes James/Lily, ok ? James s'est redressé, mais penses-tu vraiment que je lui aurais fait porter le mauvais rôle très longtemps ? Allons, tu me connais mieux que ça, côté fic, on a passer plein de cours d'anglais à en parler ! Et OUI, je sais que c'était trop évident pour Esteban. Et C'est vrai que, comme Sirius couche à droite pis à gauche, ça aurait dû être lui le premier, mais justement, comme il couche à droite et à gauche, pis que Remus, c'était sa première fois et qu'il était moins expérimenté, il n'a pas penser à mettre de condom, lui ! Pis pour ton information, si on compte pas le film, Sirius est plus beau, mais je préfère le fait que l'on peut avoir une discussion avec mon Remusichou d'amour… Et puis tu peux pas t'empêcher de parler de tes chevaux, hein ? Tu compares le fils de mon Remusichou d'amour à un cheval ! Je te parle pu, mimi ! Et puis je suis contente que ma fic t'es plus, pis tu m'appelles pu chouchoute si tu tiens à ta vie, sinon je te renie, et non, là, IL NE RESTE PLUS UN SEUL EXAMEN ! Pis moi aussi j't'aime fort fort fort, pis moi aussi, j'aurais voté pour un Harry Hermione, même s'il est un peu plus nul que le Harry/Ginny, pis j'aime bien ton sens de l'équité même s'il a servi à rien parce que presque toutes les autres reviews c'était des Harry/Hermione, pis je suis contente que tu aimes, pis moi aussi je te laisse maintenant, faque ciao !

Review 13 : Eridani

**Salut ! elle est super ta fic ! félicitation ! j'espère que ce sera une Harry/Hermione après !**

**  
Bye **

Eridani

Alors j'espère que les deux t'ont plues. Merci pour les compliments !

Review 14 : Kaena Black

**J'hésite... Un Harry/ Hermione, ou peut être Harry/ Ginny, non... Allez un Harry/ Hermione, voilà! A par ca j'aime bien ta fic! Biz**

Salut ! alors c'est en partie à cause de toi que j'ai écrit les deux, alors j'espère qu'ils t'ont plues ! Merci pour le compliment.

Review 15 : Lumiane

**Hello !**

**  
J'aime beaucoup ta fic ! elle est vraiment super !**

**Bon, j'admet, j'ai été assez surprise de voir Remus avec un gosse mais bon, ça à eu le mérite de surprendre !**

**Je suis curieuse de voir ce qu'il deviendra !**

**Et puis j'ai failli m'étrangler en voyant cet de James ! Mais il allait pas bien ou quoi ?**

**Sinon pour répondre à ta question pour moi c'est HARRY ET HERMIONE ! J'adore ce couple ! Vraiment !**

**Bref, il me tarde de lire la suite !**

**Bis'  
Lumiane**

Salut ! Merci pour les compliments, ça fait chaud au coeur ! Alors, je sais que c'est surprenant de voir Remus avec un enfant, mais bon, il fallait bien quelqu'un pour rassurer notre petite Lily ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce qu'il est devenu. Je sais que James a agi comme un looser, mais bon, on va dire que c'est le manque de romantisme flagrant qui l'a forcé à faire une demande aussi nulle. J'espère que le Harry/Hermione t'a plu.

Review 16 : avada666

**TROP HOT LA FIC! J'veux juste te dire que t'écris super bien!CONTINUE!**

**  
LA SUITE! **

**Moi j'veux un Harry/Hermione!**

**j'tadow!  
Bambi!**

J'en r'viens pas, Bambi, c'est ton premier review ! Chuis toute émouvue. Alors, venant de toi, je prend ça comme un vrai compliment, parce que tu as failli tuer MON ordi quand tu l'as lu. Alors moi aussi je t'adow et j'espère que tu aimeras le Harry/Hermione, parce qu'il va falloir que tu reviennes chez moi pour le lire (super excuse pour qu'on se voit). Ciao ! Bon exam d'anglais pis à demain au Subway !

Review 17 : Dunky funny

**j'adore c'est triste masi j'aimes tellement! tu écris super bien!**

Je suis full contente que tu aies trouvé ça triste ! Désolée, c'est mon grand but dans la vie d'être celle qui fait pleurer les gens ! Je suis contente que tu aies aimé et que tu trouves que j'écris bien.

Review 18 : Gabrielle

**Moi je vote pour Harry/Hermione !**

**  
Sinon ta fic est super ! vivement la suite !**

Contente que tu aies aimé !

Review 19 : rollen

**ta fic est genial je te souhaite de continuer comme ça! et pour rep a ta question je vote sans contexte un HARRY/HERMIONE!**

**Voila c tt**

**bisous a toi**

Merci pour le compliment !

review 20 : eiliss

**c est trognon, je prefere la version harryginny!**

Contente que tu trouves ça trognon ! Question comme ça : plus ou moins trognon que le pyjama ?

Review 21 : guielllou

**mon voeu s'est réalisé... la suite de on sera 3 mais... **

**merci   
merci  
personnellement j'aime mieu la fin Harry/Ginny. **

**Biz**

Alors c'était ton voeu ? Trop cool ! Alors de rien, de rien, et je suis d'accord, la fin Harry/Ginny est meilleure que celle Harry/Hermione.

Review 22 : faby.fan

**j'ai lu tes deux fins et franxchement aussi magnifique l'une que l'autre et encore un très grand bravo pour cette fic**

Merci pour les bravos !

Review 23 : Dunkyfunny

**RA ils sont trop beau j'aimes els 2 versions! Bisous t'écrit trop bien!**

Merci !

Review 24 : Ginevra Lyra Potter

**Salut! J'ai lu les deux versions mais comme mon pseudo l'indique, je préfère le Harry/Ginny! Voila je te fais de gros bisous et merci pour avoir écris cette fik toute mimi! Bonne chance pour tes autres fik si tu as d'autres projets.**

Merci ! Moi aussi, j'aime mieux le Harry/Ginny, et oui j'ai d'autres projet que je compte publier avant l'arrivée du tome 6 en français. Tu pourras les lire !

Review 25 : Thealie

**C'est trop mignon. Je suis trop émue.**

**Les 2 histoires sont aussi bien les une que les autres**

Merci, c'est gentil !

Review 26 : Nar'El

**C'était génial ! Félicitations !**

**  
Kiss**

Nar'El

Contente que ça t'ait plu !

Review 27 : virg05

**Ta fics est SUPER EXTRA MEGA GIGA GENIALE, continues comme ça et mets nous vite la suite.**

Contente que ça t'ait plu à ce point, mais désolée, il n'y aura pas de suite.


	7. scènes coupées du chapitre 1

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, comme je sais que la situation avec James était un peu nébuleuse durant toute l'histoire, j'ai décidé de vous éclaircir en mettant ce qui aurait dû se trouver dans l'histoire du côté de James durant la partie où il a agi, comme il le dit si bien, comme un connard. Bonne lecture !

kedavra666

Scènes coupées du chapitre 1

Remus descendit courageusement dans la salle commune, espérant que, malgré les cinq heures qui venaient de sonner, James serait parti. Il le trouva cependant dans un sofa.

-Moony…

Il ne pouvait pas ignorer son meilleur ami, même s'il le détestait. Au pire, il le frapperait. Sa condition de loup-garou lui donnait une plus grande force physique que Sirius, il pourrait donc le tuer plus facilement que lui…

-Fais vite, je n'ai pas envie qu'on m'associe à un looser dans ton genre.

-Je l'aime toujours.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de lui montrer.

James baissa la tête.

-Écoute…

Remus s'assit à côté de lui.

-Je… j'ai cru qu'elle ne m'aimait plus… Remus, elle est enceinte de six mois, putain ! Elle doit le savoir depuis…

-Elle l'a su durant les vacances de Pâques. Elle te l'a dit quand elle est arrivée.

James laissa une larme s'échapper, mais il l'essuya rapidement.

-J'ai cru qu'elle ne voulait plus de moi… Ou qu'il était de quelqu'un d'autre…

Remus lui lança une des plus belles droites de l'histoire de Poudlard.

-On parle de Lily, James, je ne te laisserai pas l'insulter.

Il hocha la tête.

-Remus, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je veux demander Lily en mariage.

Remus parut surpris.

-Tu as le culot de la…

-Je sais que je suis le pire des crétins du monde. Mais je veux me racheter, Remus. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Remus jeta un regard à la main que James lui tendait et regarda les yeux chocolat de son ami.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'on aurait fait si ça avait été toi pour Esteban ? Imagine, Remus, là, ce sera toi qui se feras appeler « oncle »…

-Je suis prêt à t'aider dans un plan tordu qui va probablement mal tourner, fit Remus en serrant la main de James.

James sourit.

-Bien. Rencontre des Maraudeurs dans la Cabane Hurlante ce soir à vingt et une heure. Amène Sirius et Peter, mais dit leur de ne rien dire à Lily.

-James !

-Je veux que ce soit la surprise la plus totale. Promet.

-Ok, je promets.

James sourit.

-Bien ! Alors, bonne journée. À ce soir.

Et il partit. Remus secoua la tête.

-Il est dingue.



-Pourquoi devons-nous absolument réunir le conseil des Maraudeurs ce soir ? demanda Sirius en se frottant les mains alors qu'ils avançaient dans le tunnel long, froid et humide.

-Oui. C'est urgent, rétorqua Remus.

-Tu étais conscient que je devais étudier le nouveau chapitre de Potion auquel je ne comprends rien ? demanda Peter en grommelant.

-Oui, mais c'est vraiment très important.

-J'es… Fous le camp, Potter , cria Sirius en sortant sa baguette de sa poche et en la pointant sur le jeune homme debout lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la maison.

-C'est justement pour ça que c'était urgent de nous réunir.

-Oui, je le tue et ensuite on discutera de ce qu'on fera avec le corps.

-Sirius, assis-toi. James a quelque chose à nous dire.

James s'était assis par terre, suivit de Remus, qui tira Sirius par la manche, le forçant à s'asseoir également. Peter les suivit presque aussitôt.

-Dépêche toi, Potter, j'espère que tu ne comptes pas rester trop longtemps, je crois que ta stupidité est contagieuse.

-Sirius, tais-toi.

-En fait, j'aurais besoin de votre aide.

-Tu as mis une autre fille enceinte et tu l'as plaqué elle aussi ? Désolé, si on la connaît pas, on peut pas s'en occuper, parce que, au cas où tu ne t'en souviendrais pas, c'est la deuxième en trois jours.

-Je n'ai mis personne d'autre enceinte, Sirius. Je veux demander Lily en mariage.

Sirius jeta un regard ahuri à James.

-Quoi ? Mais… Mais t'es dérangé, Potter. Tu l'a plaquée et tu veux la reprendre ? T'as sauté une coche.

-Je suis sérieux, Sirius. Je l'aime. Je n'ai jamais cessé de l'aimer. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours à la rendre heureuse. J'ai agi comme un idiot parce que je savais depuis déjà quelques semaines qu'elle était enceinte, et que je croyais qu'elle ne m'aimait plus et que le bébé était d'un autre.

Sirius leva le poing, mais Remus l'arrêta.

-Je l'ai déjà fait pour toi. Continue, James.

-Et je veux que ma demande soit une surprise et qu'elle soit vraiment romantique. Alors à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, dans trois semaines, vous pourriez l'emmener dans la boutique « Au creux de mon ventre » qui est une boutique de vêtements pour nouveaux-nés, et je lui offrirai un truc, et je la demanderai en mariage. Mais elle doit croire que je ne l'aime plus durant ce temps.

-James, j'ai beau te considérer comme mon frère de cœur, parfois, tu es aussi barjo que mon frère de sang. Tu sais que si elle croit que tu ne l'aimes plus, elle pourrait aller voir ailleurs ?

-Probablement plus, à son stade de la grossesse, les femmes ne cherchent pas à rencontrer des hommes, fit Remus.

-Allez, s'il vous plait, les mecs… On devra faire comme si vous me détestiez, mais…

-Moi je marche.

-Moi aussi.

-Pas moi ! fit Peter en se levant. Non, Lily va s'en rendre compte ! Et puis tu sais que Rogue à un œil dessus et qu'il va en profiter et s'il me coince, je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher et…

-Mais on sera là pour te défendre, Wormtail.

Peter soupira.

-D'accord.



James avait passé la moitié de sa nuit à lire des livres sur la grossesse et même le bruit de la salle commune n'avait pas réussit à le réveiller. Il s'était donc réveillé en retard et, par le fait même, avait fait pareil à son examen de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Heureusement qu'il avait écrit son mot.

-Mr Potter, vous daignez nous accorder un peu de votre temps.

-Je veux passer cette épreuve, professeur.

-L'épreuve commençait à neuf heures zéro zéro, et il est neuf heures zéro cinq.

-Je sais que j'ai du retard, mais…

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Lorsque vous vous retrouverez devant un ennemi, il ne vous attendra pas pour vous jeter un sort. Maintenant dégagez, je ne veux plus vous revoir dans cette classe.

Mais James resta sur le plancher.

-Mr Potter, que ne comprenez-vous pas dans le terme « dégager » ?

-J'ai toujours des excellentes notes. Mon père est un des Aurors les plus réputés de toute l'Angleterre. J'en connais probablement plus que la moitié de la classe en ce qui concerne la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Je veux passer cette épreuve. Je me fiche de savoir si vous la corrigerez ou pas, mais je veux la passer.

Le professeur jugea James du regard.

-Bien.

Il lui tendit des parchemins, une plume et un questionnaire.

-Vous êtes derrière Miss Evans.

-Merci, professeur.

Il alla s'asseoir derrière elle et lui glissa le mot, espérant qu'elle le lirait, mais ne l'accepterait pas. Il garda sa plume en l'air, attendant d'avoir une réponse pour avoir la conscience tranquille pour pouvoir commencer son examen.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et il fit un grand effort pour paraître sérieux.

-C'est trop tard pour ça, Potter. Tu aurais dû y penser avant.

Il recula son dos de soulagement et commença à répondre à son questionnaire pour étouffer ses pensées de joies.



James entra dans la bibliothèque où Sirius l'attendait déjà.

-Elle a refusé.

-Je sais. Elle te trouve con.

-Je sais. Mais c'était le but.

-T'es plus barjo que ma famille, ça, c'est sûr.

-Ça veut dire que même si elle me prend pour un crétin, elle veut un enfant de moi.

Sirius soupira.



James soupira alors qu'une fille de sixième année flirtait avec lui. Elle était complètement inintéressante, mais s'il voulait que Lily croie qu'il était désintéressé, il devait faire croire qu'il était de nouveau sur le marché des célibataires.

-En fait, ils remplissent la poche d'eau avant de la mettre dans le sein pour faire l'implant. Je m'en suis fait faire un le mois passé. Tu aimes ?

James laissa son regard glisser sur la poitrine de la fille. Lily, elle, aimait son corps, elle n'aurait jamais pensé se faire opérer. Et elle était parfaite comme elle était.

Sirius entra dans la salle et s'approcha de lui.

-Potter…

James se tourna de la poitrine trop ronde de la blonde et Sirius lui flanqua un coup de poing plus ou moins fort, laissant échappé une plaquette de métal qui tomba dans le capuchon de sa cape.

-Arrête de stresser, sinon ton fils va avoir des problèmes. Et si par malheur tu continuais, je t'assure que je te donnerais une excellente raison de stresser.

Et il partit. Lily s'approcha de James, qui sentit son cœur accélérer ses battements.

-Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête. Oui, tout allait bien maintenant qu'il la voyait.

-Va t'en.

Elle s'exécuta, et le sentiment de bien être s'en allant avec elle.

-Tu veux toucher ? demanda la jeune fille.

-Non merci, va rejoindre tes amis, tu es aussi intéressante que les filles de Serpentard.



James s'était couché sur le dos et regardait l'écographie. Un petit garçon. Il allait être le père d'un merveilleux petit garçon. Il allait pouvoir lui enseigner à voler et le Quidditch et à jouer des tours presque inoffensif aux Serpentard et…

-Alors ?

Sirius alla se coucher sur le sofa juste en face de lui. James se tourna vers lui.

-Il est magnifique, murmura-t-il avec une décharge d'émotion dans la voix.

Sirius sourit.

-Tu te rends compte ? Avec Esteban et lui, les maraudeurs ont une seconde génération. Il ne manque que toi et Peter.

-Tu veux rire ? Peter et moi, avoir des enfants ? Peter ferait une syncope avant qu'il naisse et moi, j'emmènerai des filles baiser à la maison sans sortilège d'insonorisation quand j'aurais sa garde. Je préfère être le parrain de ton fils et d'être responsable de temps en temps uniquement.

James sourit.



James était aux anges. Trouver un truc dans cette boutique allait être un jeu d'enfant. Il s'arrêta devant un étalage et prit un pyjama bleu avec des étoiles brodées. Lily allait adorer.

Il alla payer et les attendit. Ils avaient déjà quatre minutes de retard. Il allait enfin avoir sa Lily pour lui tout seul.

Il l'adorait. Il adorait la façon dont son corps se modelait au bébé, comment son ventre était devenu énorme, comment elle avait l'air heureuse avec Sirius et Remus, mais il détestait sa tristesse quand il était dans la même pièce. L'espionner dans ces moments de bonheur était une tâche quasi-impossible, mais lorsqu'il avait eu Lily, il s'était jurer que plus rien ne lui résisterait.

La porte s'ouvrit. Lily le regarda quelques instants, puis ressortit. Sirius allait la pousser dans la boutique lorsqu'elle s'envola à l'autre bout de la rue. James courut vers la sortie en laissant tomber le sac près de Sirius.

-LILY !

Il se jeta à côté d'elle.

-Lily… Lily, s'il te plait… Ouvre-les yeux… Dis moi que tu vas bien… Dis moi que le bébé aussi est correct… S'il te plait, Lils, dis moi que je suis un idiot…

Il la prit dans ses bras et se leva. Il partit en courrant vers l'infirmerie.



James était couché à côté d'elle et caressait doucement son ventre lorsqu'il sentit Lily bouger un peu sous lui. Il bâilla longuement. Il la veillait depuis près de trente-huit heures sans avoir dormi.

-Tu es réveillée ? demanda-t-il. Ça va ?

-Mouais. J'ai fait un rêve bizarre. J'ai rêvé qu'on était sur le chemin de Traverse et qu'on s'était fait attaqué par des Mangemorts. C'était horrible, Si…

-J'imagine. Comment va le bébé ?

-Il doit bien aller. Il vient de donner un coup.

Aussitôt, James posa ses mains sur son ventre. Il allait sentir son fils pour la première fois…

-Il va donner un coup sur mon nombril.

Il descendit instantanément les mains. Le bébé donna un coup. James sentit une larme couler de son œil. Il avait un fils. Il allait avoir un bébé dans deux mois…

-Pourquoi tu pleures, Si…

-Parce que… Parce que tu m'as tellement manqué, Lils, je ne peux plus m'imaginer ma vie sans toi et le bébé…

James la serra dans ses bras, remarquant à peine l'air étonné de Lily.

-Sirius ?

-Non. James.

Lily ouvrit instantanément les yeux. James s'était un peu éloigné de son visage.

-Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

-En fait, Flower, James se doutait depuis quelques semaines déjà que tu étais enceinte quand tu le lui as annoncé. Il a réagi aussi excessivement parce qu'il pensait que tu le savais depuis longtemps et que tu ne lui avais pas dit. Quand Remus et lui on clarifier la situation, il a compris son excuse et il nous a demandé de t'aider, expliqua Sirius.

-En fait, il avait envie de ce bébé à peu près autant que toi et il a monté tout un plan, annonça Remus.

-Mais… le médecin… le stress…

-Le père de ma mère, rétorqua James en lui souriant. Je savais que tu te stresserais trop à cause de tes examens, alors je l'ai appelé quelques jours avant ton échographie et je lui ai dit de te dire que je stressais aussi beaucoup, pour te recommander de te relaxer, puisque je ne pouvais pas le faire à ta place.

James pensa à ce moment qu'il devrait remercier son oncle à la prochaine fête familiale.

-Et ce plan, c'était pourquoi ?

-En fait…

Il entortilla ses doigts dans les sien. Étonnamment, Lily ne les retira pas.

-… Sirius et Remus – et un peu Peter, même s'il était contre – étaient sensés t'amener dans la boutique où tu m'as vu et là, j'étais sensé te donner ce petit pyjama que tu aurais dû trouver trop trognon…

Il sortit du sac un pyjama bleu où étaient brodé des étoiles. James le lui tendit et elle eut un sourire. Il se mit à genoux et lui prit la main. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lily.

-… et là, j'étais sensé me mettre un genou à terre et puis là te dire tout le texte que j'avais appris par cœur…

Lily s'assit et lui adressa un sourire au travers de ses larmes.

-Lily, je suis absolument désolé d'avoir agi comme un idiot durant le dernier mois et si tu étais assez gentille pour me pardonner, je te jure que je m'arrangerais pour avoir un peu plus de QI à la naissance de notre fils. Et si tu ne veux pas, je suis prêt à le garder les fins de semaine, ou encore à ne plus jamais te voir, enfin bref, je m'arrangerai à tout ce que tu veux, mais écoute seulement. Veux-tu prendre le mec le plus connard de l'univers comme époux ?

Lily éclata en sanglot et le serra dans ses bras. James referma ses bras autour d'elle et l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

-Tant dit quoi ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Oui, James, je veux bien devenir Mrs Potter.

C'était fou comme ce nom sortait bien sur elle. En fait, il lui allait parfaitement dans tous ses traits.

-Je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa doucement et essuya ses larmes avant de lui enfiler la somptueuse bague en argent recouverte de cœur en diamant.

-Si James est le papa, je veux être le parrain gâteux !

Sirius venait de se jeter dans la mêlée et avait coincé la tête de James, qu'il frottait avec son poing, sous son bras.

-Si Sirius est le parrain, je veux avoir le droit de garde quand il apporte des filles dans l'appartement ! cria Remus.

Lily éclata de rire.

-Et moi, alors ? demanda Peter.

-Toi, tu pourras le prendre dans tes bras juste après moi et Lily après l'accouchement.

-C'est d'accord !

Lily sourit. James aussi. Il avait peut-être, après des années de recherche, finalement trouver le bonheur.


End file.
